User blog:Andrew0218/Freddy Fazbear vs SCP-173 2. Dem Epic Rap Battles
Freddy Fazbear and SCP-173 goes against each other again to see who's the better horror video game jumpscaring antagonist. Freddy is in dark brown, Bonnie is in dark purple, Chica is in yellow, Foxy is in grayish-red, Toy Freddy is in light brown, Toy Bonnie is in light blue, Toy Chica is in light orange, Mangle is in pink, The Puppet is in dark grey, Balloon Boy is in light red, SCP-173 is in pale-yellow, SCP-106 is in dark grey, SCP-096 is in cyan, SCP-682 is in pale-green, SCP-049 is in pale-blue, SCP-1000 is in yellowish-brown, SCP-1128 is in dark blue, SCP-087 is in light green, SCP-079 is in pale-red, and SCP-1048 is in pale-orange. ......Holy shit 20 rappers. The coding FFS. Beat Intro DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! FREDDY FAZBEAR! VS! SCP-173! BEGIN! Freddy Fazbear (0:15): Well, well, well, I guess it’s time for another battle of rap Where we crush this SCP scurvy dog who is soaked in crap You’re trying to beat the Freddy Crew? Music is our professions We’re the greatest MCs, lines have been the hardest since ’87! We’ll get into your cell before 12 AM, so go away, we’re way TOO dope! Don’t seem to know the consequences, and I didn’t bite off your frontal lobe! You don’t belong in this rap battle, go back to Bewilder House. Before we rip your scrawny ass apart when rhymes breach from our mouths! SCP-173 (0:45): Hasn’t the Phone Guy told you the dangers of battling us? We’re Keter class monsters; better protect your bodies that are filled with fluff! Let’s all agree, the SCPs are the best MCs, we can guarantee Within 1 hour, we can crush all these, cheesy Slender Man wannabes! D-Class losers, we’ll get into your restaurant and crush your party. Spit out acid, burn Bonnie and Chica, then I’ll mangle up Foxy! Snap your necks, leave you dead, you can’t scare us with those stupid clichés! No one goes to your pizzeria anymore; people go to Chuck E’s nowadays! Animatronics (1:15): The toys have arrived, but we’re not toying around! We’ll shut our restaurant’s doors on 682, no pets are allowed! Being locked in cages, are you guys feeling hungry and lonely? Here, eat up these lines, they’re smoking hot like pepperoni! Get ready for the puppet when the music fades away. Then I’ll be disabling your flashlight, prepare to meet your fates! You will be scared to death when our band starts to strike! Stuff you in a fancy suit; we’ll kill you just like Jeremy and Mike! You can try to run and hide, but we can still sense your scents! We’re frickin’ coming for you! Now, have you checked the vents? We got the fame, people know our names, and you can’t claim the same You’re still stuck on 1.0.6 while we already got another game! SCPs (1:58): Here’s the Plague Doctor, I’m gonna steal your chance to win Toy Freddy, the truth is you look like you’re created by A.A. Milne. We’re obviously the scariest; even Yeti is scared of me! I’m the aquatic horror; so you freaks can try to go undersea! We are the true terror, with rhymes stronger than a door. You really think that you’re “scary” with all these Rule 34? Compare to us, you guys are animals that’s nowhere close to scary! So retreat now, can’t you tell our rhymes are Golden, Freddy? How can you beat us? You failed your one and only task Your robotic eyes can’t even tell between a human and a mask! You can never win this battle; ‘cause we are the kings of rap. So admit defeat, and realize you’re just another stupid fad! Animatronics (2:44): Greatest game ever, while your stories are written by geeks You can never be as good as us, just look at the critiques! We’ve just verbally kicked you monsters Fischbach to your jails Tampering with the animatronics, and you’re definitely gonna fail! SCPs (2:58): We’ve been dropping you faster than the power’s absorption! Since this battle has started, you’ve been nailing your own Cawthon! Come to our foundation, you won’t even survive the 1st night! Now we end this battle, your access to success is denied! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! Poll Who won? Five Nights at Freddy’s The SCP Foundation Category:Blog posts